Diary of a Wimpy Kid Archives Volume 0
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Here's my first Diary of a Wimpy Kid Fanfic! There might not really be a lot of books in this series because I'm all in for games, but I'll try my best at these books!
1. Game Fever

Diary of a Wimpy Kid Archives Volume 0

Today's Episode: Game Fever

Chapter 1

JUNE

Tuesday

The school year was coming to an end again, and as you know about me, I'm probably happy about that. Of course, that meant no more staring at Holly Hills for three months but that also means I can get back to my gaming. The whole school is doing some fun things in June like right now, but I'm not so sure about it. Field Day is supposed to come up next Wednesday you can say that I'm not really good at sports. Last time in fifth grade, when I tried the sack race, I fell down four times just for coming around the cone!

Rodrick had lesser bad memories that me, which I guess makes him better in sports than me. I mean, like he is more of a drummer than an athlete but believe it or not, a couple years ago, when Rodrick was in recess, he scored a winning three-pointer when the bell rang! You should've seen that scene! Rodrick's team was going wild and some teachers had to calm them down!

Well today, we are doing this fancy coloring worksheet that seems so weird on how to do. The good thing about this worksheet is that it doesn't really require a lot of math, considering that I have a C- in math now.

So basically, to do this worksheet, you have to match the lines on a number but it has to be somehow the same as the letter. Match the letter and numbers with a line and then you get some kind of picture when you're done. Like let's say you're matching "D", then you match it with the number "Four". It is pretty easy once you get the hang of it but as I was coloring mine, I accidentally broke my red crayon so I had to borrow Rowley's. Rowley didn't seem too pleased that I had to borrow his, but I guess the thing that matters is that he is willing to give his crayon.

Wednesday

Yesterday night, I kind of really cut through a wall with my video gaming time. I was still banned from video games for two weeks but this time, was I guess my lucky day. When Mom and Dad were in bed, I somehow woke up in the middle of the night. I was glad I did that because I finally got the Plasma Ray from Twisted Wizard. Unfortunately, I only got to sleep for two more hours, so when I got to school, I had to sleepwalk. I didn't want to have another repeat of last time when I accidentally hit the fire alarm, but this time was a different story. As everyone was waiting in the cafeteria, don't ask me HOW but I staggered into a garbage can.

If I could do that over again, I would've just slept some more to avoid everyone laughing at me. And I think I still had to take a SECOND SHOWER when I got home.

Friday

I can't believe it! Dad actually figured out that I played video games last night as he is really letting me have it. Just as I was done playing, I accidentally left the video game channel on where I used to play it. When Dad turned it on, he saw the video game channel. That was really bad, and now I have an extra week of waiting without video games. Recess made up for it though. When I was hanging out with Rowley, we saw a group of kids playing wall ball. None of us played it before but we sure knew what it was.

Rowley was really eager to play it, but I guess I have no choice, so I caved in with him. Let me just say, that was one of the smartest moves I had ever made. The rules in the game were really simple. You basically hit the ball against the wall but you can't hold or catch it. People line up and there are two people in where a square in front of the wall is. You lose if you catch it, the ball does not hit the wall, or you simply miss the ball. The winner however, stays in the square.

Rowley was getting really good at this game, but I am now afraid that he might stop hanging out and just play here instead. Well I might as well hang out here then!

Saturday

I and Dad were sent out to get some groceries, and Dad wasn't really excited that he was taking someone who was playing video games at the middle of the night. When we got back in the van with the groceries, I can tell that Dad was still ticked off. When we got home, I called Rowley, and said that I have a three week video game ban still in progress. I think Rowley is watching TV right now, because I could hear the sounds of a flamethrower in the background. When I was done calling Rowley, I went to my room and then sat down on my bed. I don't think I can survive more than another day with video games, so that obviously meant that I will have to play somewhere else or undercover. I decided going to Rowley's house, so when Mom was taking a nap and Dad was fixing some kind of leak in the bathroom sink that Rodrick had caused, I grabbed my Twisted Wizard CD, and then quickly rushed out of the door. I was really glad that I played video games with Rowley, because now I get to have some more time with technology.

Monday

I think to be honest with you, Rowley is too addicted to wall ball now. Like so addicted, that if you were to go out in recess right now, you'd see Rowley playing wall ball. In fact, I think he is making some friends over by there. Then I guess that moves him popularity rate by like maybe from 150 to 126. That's a really large difference from last time, and I hope it doesn't change any time soon. In fact, I think that now, he is hanging out with them more then ME now which are getting really annoying. Honestly, I don't need them to interfere with my life! I wasn't in the mood for Phys Ed anymore, because it was really too much for me.

Wednesday

FINALLY! It's field day! Unfortunately, even that won't make up for my situation in wall ball. When the teacher went over the stations, my heart quickly sank. She said that there first station is the sack race, then the Limbo, after that, musical chairs, the Super Monkey Bars, Wall Ball, Frisbee Toss, and then the Parachute. I was getting really depressed that we were playing some Wall Ball and I wasn't really looking forward to it. Maybe I guess that this day won't be really the field day that would be fun, but I guess anything is possible.


	2. A Wimpy Field Day

Chapter 2: A Wimpy Field Day

When I and my class went out to the sack race, one look at the sacks and I pretty much might as well forfeit the entire game of sack race. The sacks were really small, so small that they would only reach up to your KNEES! The game just got worser for me when I was one of the first ones to get up. We were all lined up into six rows, and I was in the fifth row. This all just reminded me of what happened last year at the Swim Team meet. When I and a couple other kids lined up into seven rows, I failed just halfway across my second lap and I couldn't even WALK the rest of the lap!

Luckily, I was at the seventh row so I just quickly gave up and used the remaining bits of my energy to climb back up. I just wish Rodrick wasn't there to see it, because he videotaped the whole thing. I'm pretty sure he even posted it online.

I fell down when I was just around the cone, but I can thank myself for that! Someone in the fourth row was in the lead and was coming back from the cone but when I fell down, I actually bumped into that person's leg and he fell down. The fourth and the third person were neck and neck and I made a quick recover and came in third place. The fourth person got in sixth place because he was struggling to get back up. He blamed me that he lost but all I just got to say is, "It's just a game!"

I think that person made a payback on me when we did the Limbo. I failed on the second time I went on the line and what was more annoying about that person is that he was one of the kids that were holding the pole. He must've lowered the pole a bit more than supposed to. I tried making an excuse for it but he denied it instantly after that. Sometimes I wonder if I don't get trusted too much just because of how I LOOK. I remember one time when I entered this contest where they would take a picture of you. And if you win, I guess they would put your face and morph it into some kind of new video game character in a new game. Well, let me tell you one thing. That's basically a DREAM come TRUE. When Dad dropped me off at the studio to get my picture taken, I realized there was a really long line, and one look at the kids all around me gave it all in. There were TEENS about Rodrick's age and I knew that the character was actually a teenager. I knew that I made a mistake but Dad was already gone doing a quick errand. When it was my turn, the woman taking the picture frowned at me. She said that the character was a teenager and that I didn't look like a teen. I quickly said a fib to her so I can just get my picture. It took a long time, but the woman finally gave in and took my picture. As I walked out and into Dad's car, I felt unconfident and knew that I wasn't gonna get myself onto that video game.

I wasn't going to give up yet on having the best field day ever. When we went to the musical chairs, I knew that this game was going to be painful. The Hokey Pokey was the main theme song this time, and I really cringed to those kinds of music. But for some reason, that music might gave me some good luck, because I ended up being the second person in the game. Chirag Gupta got in first just because he is really short and can get down to the chairs almost instantly. To be honest with you, i was really excited to hear that we were doing Super Monkey Bars next and wonder what that was. It was basically just some Monkey Bars in our playground and you do the first Monkey Bar and get all the way to the last Monkey Bar. The catch is though that you have to make it all the way in a single minute and everyone goes one at a time.

When it was my turn to go up, I quickly took off and I had swung so fast on the Monkey Bars that I haven't realized that I slipped and fell on the last monkey bars. I just fell down inches away from the finish line. When I crossed it, I was surprised to hear that my time was a minute and one second. I realized that if I didn't slip and fall, I would've got to the finish line just in time. Why did I even rush anyway? There was no prize or anything like that! It was a big disappointment about the Wall Ball though. When I got there, the only thing that I was glad about was that I wasn't playing with Rowley or any of the other kids that play with him. Rowley must've been a pro at this by now. When I was finished playing the game, I realized why Rowley was having so fun about this now.

The Frisbee toss wasn't really that bad but it was kind too boring. Basically you get a Frisbee and you throw it to some kind of pole that has a net in it. That was way harder than it looks because you have to throw a Frisbee with great accuracy. I keep on missing the pole and the only time I got a Frisbee in was when I just had to throw it instead of twist-toss it. The parachute was actually I think just the best fun I could ever have in field day. The person in charge was Mr. Underwood and he'd teach us some fun stuff we would do to the parachute. The first thing he taught us was to grab the parachute and shake it up and down. Then you lift it up with such force and then you quickly get under it and trap the air inside of the parachute. The next thing we did was we played this game called "The cat and mice". Three people who were "The mice" go inside the parachute and one person called "The cat" would go outside on top of the parachute. Then everyone else would start shaking the parachute and the "The cat" would have to tag the people under the parachute. That was really fun, and it was more fun when I was actually got to be the cat and Rowley was one of the mice. And of course, I picked out him first.

We play a bit more games with the parachute like "Rocky Mountain" and "Popcorn" and those kinds of games. And I'll tell you, when I get a mansion when I grow up, I'm going to GET one of those parachutes, because that's the kinds of outdoor fun I'm talking about! When field day was over, Mom told me if I had fun. Of COURSE I had fun! I told Mom about the parachute and she said that SHE used the play it when she was a kid. When dad got home, I told him if he can buy me those parachutes that the school uses, and he says that my birthday is coming up next so I can get my fingers crossed about it. I figured it would take quite some time before my birthday would come around so I told dad to get a large parachute. I thought that was the LEAST I could DO to maximize that the time waiting would all be worth it!


	3. Wall Ball and Video Games

Chapter 3: Wall Ball and Video Games

Friday

I just wished that I had moved away from the wall ball court that Rowley was now involved in. Like I mean, we are still great friends, it's just that he is having more fun than me. I tried hanging out and having a good time there but for some reason, it's like Rowley has changed COMPLETELY. The good thing is though that I somehow used the reverse phycology on Dad and Mom and it worked this time! Now I could play video games and get off my ban. So after school today, I grabbed my video game controller and then went to Rowley's house. When I got to Rowley's house, I didn't see him anywhere from the looks of it. When I knocked on the door, I was surprised to see Mr. Jefferson at the doorway frowning at me. I thought ROWLEY was coming to answer the door. I told Mr. Jefferson where Rowley was and he said that Rowley was in the backyard playing wall ball. I was surprised by this and told Mr. Jefferson if he was playing with anyone else. He replied back that he was playing alone. I told him if I could play with him and he didn't seem so pleased. Still, he granted me access in. When I walked out to the backyard, I told Rowley if he wanted to play video games with me. He said he was "Practicing his skills" and that he wants to be the top person in wall ball in the entire school.

I was getting REAL irritated by this and knew that the only way to change his mind about this was to play video games. I told him that he was going to miss out in all the fun in Twisted Wizard and he said he played enough of that for now. He told me if I wanted to PLAY wall ball with him and I quickly refused. I walked out of there really steamed up. As I got home, Rodrick told me if I needed some ice and I knew he was joking around with that. I said that I was just angry and that it was none of his business. Rodrick laughed and then went down to the basement. I can't believe Rowley is just going for this wall ball game and he isn't even thinking about ME! From all that experience, I think that was one of the dumbest moves I have ever made.

Sunday

I came to figure out that God might help me with these kinds of situations, so I was excited when we went to church. Today, I think it was actually my luck, because today's sermon was that if you do God's will, he will answer your prayer just fine. Not to be bragging or anything like that, but I have a really high success rate with all my prayers towards God but I figure I can up it up a notch by doing what they said. So before I went to bed, I prayed to God and said this-

"Dear Lord, please let Rowley think about how foolish he has been acting with in wall ball and that he should quit, and also hopefully have Dad get me the parachute that I wanted so I can play with it whenever I'm not allowed to play video games. Thank you Lord. Amen in advance."

Monday

I am beginning to think I'm not doing enough of God's will however. When I walked over to the wall ball court, I saw Rowley telling other people that they should play wall ball and that he really recommends it a lot. I just can't believe it! His popularity rate might come up from a 126 to maybe a 97 now. There was been a lot of major changes now and I think that I should settle this down after school by telling him what I think of his wall ball habits. I think I must've made the argument at the wrong setting and at the wrong volume though. I decided to argue with him a small distance away from where the school was and I argued really loud. I told him that he isn't spending a lot of time with him and he was playing more wall ball instead, but he said then I should just play wall ball with him. Wall Ball was getting pretty boring for me really fast though so I told him just that. I think I must've got Rowley so frustrated now. He then argued back that I was just JEALOUS that he was a good wall ball player.

I thought that was really outrageous and I gave him a piece of my mind about it. A couple other kids saw that and then chanted "Fight!" I knew that I would settle this with words and not fighting and Rowley must've tried to tell everyone about it. He said that karate was for "Self-Defense" and that it shouldn't be used to fight anyone except a spar match. I had no idea what a "Spar Match" was, but everyone was still persistent. I motioned Rowley that I was going to whisper something to him. When he got closer to me, I whispered maybe he can fight those kids off and we can just run all the way home. Rowley wasn't really hot on that idea though but just as things were about to get worse, Mr. Roy came down and asked us what happened. All the kids around us were busted now but Mr. Roy said he heard them shouted "Fight!" and that if he hears them say that word again, they will receive a punishment. All the kids nodded and cleared off.

Well, that was fine with ME because I'm just glad we weren't going to have to deal with all that kind of pressure. Mr. Roy said that why everyone was saying fight at us. I told him that me and Rowley were just on a simply argument. Mr. Roy said back to not argue so loud and that it would have to be "School appropriate" I told him it WAS school appropriate and he told back if he would mind he I told him what it was. I said it was about Wall Ball and Rowley also said that it was really nothing. Mr. Roy nodded and let us go, but he said that we hopefully learned something from this. I sure did, but I don't know If Rowley did though.

Tuesday

That experience left a really bad taste and I can't believe all that thinking all just goes to waste. Today, Rowley was playing Wall Ball with everyone else like nothing had happened. No matter how long I kept praying to God, no progress really happens until I realize that MAYBE if I donate to the needy basket next Sunday, maybe I might receive at least some credit for that. I remember last time I accidentally donated a twenty dollar bill so I wondered if paying more than just a single dollar would raise a better chance. It's still almost a whole week of waiting, but I still just hope that all that waiting would pay off!


	4. Another Video Gaming Shot

Chapter 4: Another Video Gaming Shot

Friday

Tomorrow is gonna be my birthday, and I am really excited for it. I hope Dad gives me the parachute I wanted and I think Rowley would get me something neat as well. But today after school, I would think that Rowley was playing some more wall ball after school of course. The only thing that I would say is normal about Rowley is that he goes to his karate dojo regularly, which gives me a hint that Rowley cares more about his karate skills than wall ball. So at about five-o-clock, I saw Rowley walking up to his house after he was finished with his karate training. I showed him my video game controller that I brought with me and told him if he wanted to play video games.

Now, when I mean by this, I don't mean like another shot at video games. I actually prayed to God first before I went and talked to Rowley. But no matter HOW much I prayed to God, Rowley kept on refusing. That drove me to rage, so I left in a hurry. Before I got to bed that night, I could hear the sounds of a playground ball bouncing up against the wall and I couldn't believe it. Rowley's playing at THIS HOUR?!

I've grown really tired of this kid and so, the only thing that I could just do is pray to God one last time before I go to sleep.

Saturday

I'm just glad that today was my birthday, because I was extra excited for this one. Mainly, since I figure Dad might get me that parachute that I wanted for my birthday, I'll open his gift last. I also will have another family party, just like last time because I figure that maybe my relatives would think twice about their gifts. Every time I keep getting clothes or books that I wouldn't really need but then the cash comes in as well. Last family birthday, when mom told me I should just read the cards my relatives brought, I thought it was painful, but this time I had a different approach!

I would read the cards that my relatives brought but I'd read them fast, but more fluently. So first, what I mean by that is that first, I'd stack the cards up and then like I said, read the cards really fast. Then I'd go open up the cards and let the money flow in!

I thought that was really smart of me but I could thank God for THAT. I think Rowley would change his mind once I invite him to my birthday party this time. Hopefully he would give me a good gift!

My relatives arrived to my house around 12:00 and just like last time; I said for them that the gifts would go on the dining room table. Rowley arrived last but he was pretty excited that I invited him to my party. I think I would open Rowley's gifts second to last, just before Dad's gift just so I can see what he has up his sleeve!

Everyone first had lunch, and then the men would either watch TV or play some games, and the women would gossip in the kitchen. Since the men were using the TV, now was my chance to play some Magick and Monsters with Rowley. I haven't played the game in a really long time but now was my chance to have some fun with it. Rowley said he'll be the dungeon keeper and I was really excited, because to be honest with you, I'd rather be one of those adventurers in the game than a dungeon keeper just because it is more exciting.

Rowley was a hard dungeon keeper though, because he always would put really hard things for me to go through. One time, when I was about to open a cavern door with a key I found, there was this wizard blocking me and he shot some kind of poison spell at me which slightly paralyzed my walking. When I made it pass the wizard, four cavern spiky things from the ceiling fell down on me and I was forced to use two of my aid-kits. And get this, when I was just about to open the platinum chest that was located at the center of the chasm, a horde of barbarians riding on slimes nearly pushed me off and KILLED me! About half of my aid-kits were gone, which is not the kind of thing that I would expect.

Luckily, it was now time for the gifts, so I quickly stacked them up in a pile and began reading the cards fast. My plan worked believe it or not, and no one noticed that I was reading really fast. I mostly as usual, got a bunch of clothes and books but I couldn't wait for Rowley's gift. Mom's gift was actually a Twisted Wizard 2 game which I wanted for MONTHS for that. I was so excited that I couldn't even think of a better present then that! Rowley's gift was way worse than this though. It was a T-Shirt surprisingly, but get this: The shirt has words written: "Wall Ball Buddies!" I couldn't believe it. THIS was Rowley's GIFT?! Rowley seemed proud that he gave this to me, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings though. So I just pretended that I would wear it the next time I would play wall ball. Dad's gift was of course, last and I knew that it would have to be the best gift ever for this birthday. It was a parachute, just like I said, but I knew that Dad couldn't rack up piles of cash in under three weeks. He's just one of those decent office workers that get paid like how much the average office worker could get. The parachute was those mini kinds that barely even have enough room to fit you. I knew that Dad spent a big portion of his money doing this so I just said thanks, and then I quickly gathered up my gifts.

Uncle Joe's dog was not around at my birthday which was good, because now I can eat my cake whole with all my relatives. What is kind of annoying though is that Rowley got almost the exact same portion of cake as me which is about one seventh. Even though it isn't HIS birthday! Oh well, I guess it was really nice having him around for my birthday anyway.

Monday

I'm just glad that school is now over, because that meant that I don't have to keep watching Rowley playing wall ball with all the other kids. But still, I knew that Rowley would play wall ball in his OWN backyard. A couple of times today, he invited me over to his house and I knew that I couldn't turn down an invite so rudely. So so I had to come over. It was still fun, it's just that I'd have better fun playing with Twisted Wizard 2 and wanted to give Rowley a taste of what it's like so we can spend some time together.

But I'm assuming THIS is what he wants me to do with him. I wonder when this all will stop!


	5. An agreement for Wall Ball

Chapter 5: An agreement for Wall Ball

Saturday

Ever since I got that T-Shirt from Rowley, I'm beginning to think maybe this shirt won't really be a waste anymore. I mean like, I'm all in for games, but I think Rowley might be on to something over here. He has been really serious about this for the past, uh couple weeks already, but I think that we can all agree on something here. So, this morning I walked up to Rowley's house and told him that I wanted to talk about something to him.

He didn't really mind at all, because I guess he doesn't know what I am about to say to him. I told him that maybe we could come to some kind of agreement to the wall ball game, and he said he was "All ears".

I thought maybe if we played wall ball at school but video games after school that would sound fair. He didn't like the idea though, so I had to come up with a new one. It was really hard thinking of one so I told Rowley that I would come back later and give him some more suggestions. It was really hard and though going back home that night, but I think I just had just what I needed. The problem is though; I think I came up with the best decision ever at dinnertime, so that was really awkward. For some reason, maybe it's just the food that might have given me the idea, but maybe my decision just doesn't have to come with food. By the way, dinner that night was steak and gravy. I really liked the steak but when you put mashed potatoes and gravy, well don't get me started on THAT kind of topic!

Sunday

I guess I'm just going to have to come at Rowley's after I go to church today, but I guess it was perfect timing though, because maybe I could learn a couple more things from God and maybe do some kind of preparations before I present my idea to Rowley. I don't know what today's sermon was going to have to prepare myself though. It was that you should have some kind of spiritual endurance to help worshipping God. I had no idea what that has to do but only a small amount of what I can take from the bits and pieces from the sermon might be useful.

Perhaps praying to God daily might help me as if that could raise an impact on what I might have help on. I think I'm actually really confident that my suggestion would work out. I knew that my suggestion would work, and believe it or not, Rowley gave in. So, my new suggestion was that we still played wall ball at school, but then after school if I had time, I would play some wall ball as an extra as well.

In order to keep my video game time up, every Saturday and Sunday, we would play video games. Rowley seemed okay with that idea, mostly because we would be playing wall ball for five days a week but playing video games two days a week.

Monday

I wish I could've revised my suggestion a bit further though. I didn't even REALIZE that school was already over. I think Rowley must've caught my error and gave in because now since school was over, that meant almost the whole day. I don't think I can ever go that far before and guess what, Mom is actually HAPPY that I was going outside. She was happy that I would go outside and have "Fresh air and be fit". I was very agitated about myself now but I couldn't let Mom or Rowley down, so I just went with it.

So today was the first FULL day to play some wall ball. Mom said that I could get out of the house at 10:00, so I had to take full potential on that. I wore my "Wall Ball Buddies" T-Shirt that Rowley gave to me and when I got there, Rowley was pleased to see me. But I didn't realize that there was a catch with Rowley, because with Rowley, you never know what ELSE he had to bring. Rowley brought his FRIENDS from the wall ball court over to HIS backyard. In fact, I didn't realize that ALL OF HIS FRIENDS were wearing the matching T-Shirts of the Wall Ball Buddies.

Rowley was the host right now, so the least that I could do right now is just maybe win. Having to say that might have actually brings a little sign of relief though. If I just win almost every match, it would get boring and then Rowley might decide to call the whole game off. After ten rounds, I won eight rounds, and I think Rowley was keeping track. We played for a whole HOUR and I was in fourth place. Rowley had eight friends, so I wasn't actually that bad at ALL. However, I still had to get to first place a lot of times in order to prove it to Rowley that I was too good for this.

Rowley was showing deep respect for all his friends playing wall ball, which I think was the reason why they were friends with him in the first place. Still, I don't think you have to be NICE to win friends. I guess the only thing I'm going to have to do is hopefully go get some cool clothes later or maybe a couple days later.

I wonder when Rowley will be done with his wall ball "Organization" so the only thing I guess I could hopefully do is maybe practice, if that means at the cost for Video Games!

 **Well, that was a really short chapter! If I do say so myself. I've been reading a bunch of Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfics and noticed that most of them do have some regular dialogue in them, so I might as well do the same thing, just to hopefully not make my archive series to boring. It's been really harder though, so I might need to fib just a tiny bit and instead of work on my next two books, continue my Clash of Clans archives Volume 4. Then I might go on to Boom Beach or continue some more of this archive. Or perhaps I might do another category, I don't really know yet, but that's all for now everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed this FanFiction, and if you know this Clash of Clans game as I will continue some more, so for everyone, keep watching for the following story, on Fanfiction!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4**


End file.
